


To Keep You In Check

by Vulpixune



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Multi, Prompt Fill Contest, Spitroasting, Writing my blond boy's name as Narcian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: Kiran has made a deal with Michalis and Narcian. They played their part, and now it's time for her to play hers.





	To Keep You In Check

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 1 for FE Kink Meme 2's prompt fill contest! [ I'm using this prompt!](https://fe-kink-meme-2.tumblr.com/post/159880225455/kiran-being-split-roasted-by-narcian-and-michalis)
> 
> ~~also is it obvious i'm a slut for Narcian~~

Everyone knew Michalis had a mind of his own and didn’t listen (or play) well to others. Kiran could relate to that a bit more than she’d care to admit, but when it came to battle, it was a pain in the ass. Sometimes when he went off to fight enemies on his own, it wasn’t a big deal. He was actually helping. But as the battles got harder, Kiran had to think of more advanced strategies, ones that would be ruined if Michalis went off by himself. And most of the time, that’s what happened. 

She’d try reprimanding him, but to no effect. He’d continue to do as he pleased on the battlefield. And it’d gotten even worse when Narcian came and started to take after Michalis. Thank the gods they never fought together, but Kiran was sure she’d gotten grey hairs because of those two stubborn men. Both hated listening to Kiran’s orders and made it clear they wouldn’t listen to her. But after months and months of fighting with them, she’d found a solution to make them mind. 

_ “We’ll listen to you on the battlefield if you listen to us in the bedroom,” _ they’d said, and Kiran agreed to it. It had only been a week, but she didn’t regret her decision yet.

Not even as she lay sprawled on Michalis’ bed, bare to him and Narcian, precum on her breasts and slick wetness between her legs. 

Michalis reclined against his pillows, the ghost of a smug smirk on his lips at seeing Kiran so vulnerable. Wordlessly, he beckoned to her with his finger and she slowly got up. He looked painfully erect after all of the teasing she’d done and it was clear what he needed. Kiran took his tip into her mouth and lightly sucked, doing her best to ignore the bitter taste of him. He groaned.

“Good girl,” he murmured. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her to take more and more of his cock. Kiran relaxed and focused on sucking. It didn’t matter if he took the lead in the bedroom so long as he’d let her take the lead on the battlefield. Narcian didn’t wait for Kiran to become adjusted to Michalis before shoving himself into her, moaning obnoxiously loud as he did so. Maybe he wanted others to hear them, to gloat that he was sleeping with Great Hero of Legend, or whatever it was Anna insisted she was. Gods knew Narcian probably got off at dominating his superior. 

Kiran’s fingers dug into sheets as she fought to keep herself stable on the mattress between Narcian’s merciless thrusting and Michalis’ hand jerking her head about. Her legs were jelly and although Narcian held her hips, it didn’t do any good. Her head bobbed dramatically on Michalis’ dick, the extra movement thanks to Narcian. Michalis’ moans turned to gasps and quick pants, and from the twitching Kiran could feel he was close to finishing. She sucked harder, determined to make quick work of him. He gave a few last thrusts into her mouth before letting go, his seed bursting into her mouth. Faster than lightning, Kiran quickly swallowed it and leaned back, letting him go. His fingers grazed her jaw before gripping her tightly, forcing her to look up at him.

“What do you say, Kiran?” he demanded, an edge in his voice. Right. The worst part of this arrangement.

“Thank you, King Michalis,” she replied, careful to avert his red-hot glare as if his looks would burn her. He liked seeing her submissive, somewhat bashful, giving her full deference to him. His hand slid from her jaw to her breasts, tweaking a nipple unnecessarily hard and making her squeal. 

“Next time I expect you to take your time with me. Or maybe it that you want it to end quickly because you’re ungrateful of that chance I’ve given you?”

“No, my king! Forgive me, I was too excited. I’ll take my time in the future.” 

“Good.” Kiran could hear Narcian chuckle and felt his warm hand slide from her hip towards her center.

“You don’t intend to make quick work of me, do you?” he drawled, lips brushing against her ear. She gasped as his fingers stroked her clit. Narcian was always the more generous lover out of the two, but generous wasn’t the right word. It wasn’t like Narcian cared whether or not she came; he just enjoyed being the one to make her writhe and being in charge of her orgasm. 

“N-no, Lord Narcian,” she stammered, the fire in her blood starting to burn hotter as he played with her clit. 

“Good kitten,” he crooned, biting her earlobe. Kiran whimpered and let her arms collapse, falling face-first into the silky sheets. Waves of pleasure hit her as Narcian continued pounding into her and rubbing her clit. She desperately clung to the bed, trying to stave off her climax; she wasn’t allowed to cum before Michalis or Narcian and it was some sort of delicious torture to try and hold on while one of them fucked her.

Narcian’s thrusts became sloppy and Kiran waited with bated breath for him to finish. As soon as he spilled himself into her she let herself go, crying out loudly for him as white-hot pleasure shot through her veins. When he pulled out she rolled on her back, chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. She made a mental note that next time they went into battle, she’d keep them in the back of the formation. This arrangement could go on a bit longer.


End file.
